


Riverdale Frozen Over 2

by Thefemalearrow



Series: Riverdale Frozen Over [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Frozen AU, Gen, Ice Powers, Mystery, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: Betty and the gang go on another adventure, this time into an enchanted forest. While on this journey, Betty learns more about herself, including hopefully the origins of her powers.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper
Series: Riverdale Frozen Over [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801537





	1. Chapter 1

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Betty heard that as she was standing on the porch in front of her house. She had heard this many times since Veronica's birthday party three months ago. She wondered if it was someone out there with powers like her. If someone was letting her know she wasn't where she's supposed to be.  
"Are you ready to go?" Alice asked. It startled Betty enough for her to freeze her hands to the railing. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."  
"It's ok," Betty said, pulling on her hands.  
"Should I get the blow torch?" Alice asked. Betty finally pulled her hands out of the ice.  
"No thank you," Betty said. "And yes, I'm ready to go."  
The two women then started heading to Alice's car. Betty then heard the voice again. "Did you hear that?" Betty asked.  
"Hear what?" Alice asked.  
"Nothing, probably just my ears playing tricks on me," Betty mumbles.  
\---  
Archie and Olaf were at a park in Riverdale. Today there was going to be a festival to celebrate Riverdale's founding. "So Olaf," Archie said. "How's the permafrost Betty gave you?"  
"It's fine," Olaf said. "It's nice to have something permanent in our lives with everything changing. Fall is coming to an end and soon winter will be here."  
"Someone's getting deep," Archie said. "But not all changes are bad. Magic is in our life, Betty is back in our lives, and you're alive."  
"But what about when things change to fast?" Olaf asked.  
"That's why I hold onto simple truths," Archie said. He then saw Veronica, Betty, and Jughead had arrived. He went to them. "Hey, guys."  
"Hello," Betty said. She tried to ignore the voice, but this time it was louder this time. She was pulled out of her thoughts as someone pulled on her skirt. She turned around and saw a small boy.  
"Can you do the magic?" the boy asked.  
"Of course," Betty said. Betty created a decently sized pile of snow near the playground.  
"Thank you," he said. The boy ran off with a large smile on his face.  
"That's sweet," Veronica said.  
"It's the least I can do for freezing over Riverdale," Betty said. Betty then heard the voice again. She quickly turned around.  
"Is everything ok?" Jughead asked.  
"Is this a girl thing or a magic thing?" Jughead asked.  
"It's definitely a magic thing," Veronica said.  
"I'm fine," Betty said. "I just got distracted."  
"You sure?" Veronica said.  
"Yes," Betty said.  
\---  
That night, Betty was laying in bed when she heard the voice again. She got up and left her room. "I can hear you, but I won't," Betty sang. "Some look for trouble while others don't."  
She walked down the hallway. "There are a thousand reasons I should go about my day," Betty said. "And ignore your whispers which I wish would go away."  
She found the ladder and climbed to the roof. The voice called out to her again. There was a floating diamond with a snowflake on it. She touched it and more diamonds reappeared. The ground then started shaking. Earthquake never happens, so she knew she had just wakened something up. But was it good or bad? Betty though.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone in town met at the town border. Everyone had felt the miniature earthquake. "Do you know if this is a magic thing?" Archie asked Betty.  
"I think so," Betty said. "There was a voice calling to me. I have a feeling that this voice is trying to help me."  
Just then, Zelda of Greendale pulled up. "I hope you know that you have woken up a great force," Zelda said.  
"What is this great force?" Archie asked.  
"There was once a tribe in the Greendale woods," Zelda explained. "The Stonewall Tribe. They controlled the four spirits, water, fire, air, and earth. Once the Greendale settlers arrived, they attacked. That part of the woods has disappeared since then. You need to find the water spirit to restore balance, or else Riverdale will be destroyed."  
"Alright," Betty said. "I will leave now. I will back my bags and leave. I'm going to need to borrow someone's car."  
"Those are funny ways of saying we," Archie said.  
"Archie no," Betty said. "This is too dangerous. It's better if only I'm risking my life."  
"But we promised you we'd deal with this kind of stuff together," Archie said.  
Betty let out a slight groan. She knew Archie was stubborn and would follow her anyway. "Fine, pack your bags and we leave in an hour," Betty said.  
The group went their separate ways. They packed their bags and got changed. About an hour later, they met at Pops to leave. They then all got into Archie's car and drove off.  
\---  
They were about an hour into their journey. Olaf was blurting random facts he found on Google. "Do you know water contains memories?" Olaf asked.  
"Do you know I don't care?" Jughead asked.  
"Guys look," Archie said. They look forward and saw a large cloud of smoke. They left the car. Jughead the first to approach the cloud. He was blasted back.  
"Strange," Archie said. He then tried to touch the cloud, but it was the same result. Betty then tried to touch it and it parted ways. They then walked threw and ended up in a darker part of the forest.  
Suddenly the group was swept up by a tornado. Betty tried using her powers to stop the tornado. Eventually was the last one in the tornado. "Let go of my best friend," Archie shouted.  
After a struggle, she managed to separate the tornado. It was taking up a lot of her energy, but she did it. She saw what looked like memories before the tornado dispersed.  
"Is everyone alright?" Betty asked. The others nod. Betty noticed the memories she saw in the tornado were frozen around her.  
"It looks like their frozen in time," Veronica said. As they looked around, they noticed they weren't alone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who are you?" A man yelled. The teens recognized him as General Blossom. They had read about him in their history books. They had no clue who the others were.  
"My name is Betty Cooper," Betty said. "This here is Archie, Veronica, and Jughead."  
"General Phinese Blossom," he said. "Are these Stonewall scums giving you trouble?"  
"Scums?" An older woman from the other side said. "We were willing to share our land until you got greedy and attacked us."  
"All we be settled in a court of law," General Blossom said. "Or on the battlefield."  
Both groups were about to enter battle when Betty froze the ground to stop them. They all feel down and looked shocked at what the young blonde could do. "Me and my friends mean no harm," Betty said. "We come looking for the water spirit to restore balance."  
"The water spirit has been missing for years," the older lady said.  
"It probably was reborn, grandma," a younger lady said. "I'm Donna Sweet."  
"Or you guys from Riverdale?" General Blossom asked. The teens nod.  
"I never knew someone from Riverdale who could control ice," the older lady said. "It's the hardest form of water bending."  
"Probably to give us a fighting chance against your people," the General said. Just then, a fire started in one of the trees. Then one started in a different tree.  
Betty followed the fire once it hit the ground. Some small creature was creating it. She chased it. "Execute the area," Betty called out.  
"Betty," Archie yelled. He chased Betty before Veronica pulled Archie back. Betty started freezing the fire. She corned the creature in a burrow. There was a salamander with fire coming out of it in there. The fire spirit shot fire at a tree. Betty quickly froze the fire.  
The spirit's the demeanor. His eyes got bigger and he started smiling. Betty put snow on him and he turned blue. The spirit climbed into Betty's hands and started nuzzling her. She then stood up.  
"Very few people can calm Bruni," Donna said.  
"You guys can stay in the town until the morning," the older lady said. "The earth giants roam around at night. It's not safe."  
"Thank you," Betty said. She then turned to Archie. "What were you thinking? You can't follow me into fire."  
"Then don't go ruining into fires," Archie said. "We're doing this together. Whether you like it or not."  
Betty rolled her eyes as they head into town.  
\---  
Donna and Betty were hanging out around a fire. "So you can control ice," Donna said. "Our last water bender died years ago."  
"I'm glad I'm not alone," Betty said. "What do you bend?"  
"Oh, I'm no bender," Donna said. "Do you know where your powers come from.  
Betty shakes her head. "No clue," Betty said. "No one in my family has powers. I just recently got exposed and sent the town into a eternal winter."  
"Oh," Donna said.  
"Yeah," Betty said. "I went to Archie's house and we played truth or dare. They asked about the gloves I was wearing. After some arguing, my glove came out and accidentally created an ice wall."  
"It kinda sounds like it's their fault that you set off the eternal winter," Donna said.  
"No it's not," Betty started.  
"Did you pull off your glove?" Donna asked. Betty shook her head.  
"No, it was Archie," Betty said.  
"And being around these people caused you to be stressed?" Donna asked. Betty nodded her head again. "Maybe this is where you belong."  
"I'll think about it," Betty said. Donna pulled out a blanket. There were crystals that represented the four elements.  
"They say there's a fifth element," Donna explained. "They say she brings the other spirits together and keep them in line."  
"Who keeps the fifth spirit in line?" Betty asked.  
"Their power is patience," Donna explained. "They can't lose their cool."  
Betty nods. "It's getting late," Donna said. "We should head back."  
"Good idea," Betty said. "I have to leave early in the mourning."  
They started heading back. When Betty got back, the others were already asleep. Betty got into her sleeping bag and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Betty, Archie, Jughead, Olaf, and Veronica were hiking threw the woods. Betty would occasionally mimic the sound the secret siren made to get a response. Olaf stepped on a beer bottle. Betty recognized the bottle. Hal was drinking it the night he revealed himself as the Blackhood.  
"Dad was drinking this brand of beer when we found out he was the Blackhood," Betty said.  
"Water has memory," Olaf reminded her. Betty put her hands on the ground as water moved up from the ground. Ice versions of Alice and Hal appeared. It was that faithful night.  
"How could you?" Alice yelled.  
"I was riding this town of sinners," Hal said.  
"No killing them is ok?" Alice shouted.  
"Alice listens," Hal said. "I made a deal with someone. They said if I kill a certain amount of sinners, he'll take away Betty's powers. Don't you want her to have a normal life again? He mentioned a place called Athallan were the secrets of her powers our kept."  
"Yes, but this isn't the way," Alice said "Also Athahallan is just a fairytale. It's not worth killing over." The ice forms then disappeared and Betty let out a sob.  
"All of this death and destruction was caused because of me," Betty said.  
"It's not your fault," Archie promised.  
"I have to finish this by myself," Betty said.  
"What no," Veronica said.  
"I'm too dangerous to be around," Betty said. "Even the Blackhood is scared of me. Go back to the Stonewall Tribe or Riverdale. Just get away from me."  
"So, I said we'd do this together," Archie yelled. Betty then got a safe distance between herself and the others. She then thrust her hand forward and created a pointy ice wall.  
"Just stay away," Betty pleaded as she ran off.  
\---  
Betty arrived at a wild river. She made sure her ponytail was tight then jumped into the water. She had a hard time swimming and had to constantly cling to rocks so she wouldn't drown. She was eventually swept under the water.  
She saw a horse made of water. She put her hand on his snout. The horse then started to calm down and it tossed her on it's back and starts galloping in the same direction Betty was swimming in.  
It took her straight to the ocean. The waves were calm for them. About an hour into their journey, she saw an island made of ice. "Is that Athallan?" Betty asked. All the horse did was nod.  
Betty almost cried at the sight. It was so beautiful. The horse stopped at Athallan and Betty got off. The horse rejoined the ocean. She entered the cave. A sense of excitement rushed threw her. All of her answers were going to be answered.  
She entered a crystal room. She accidentally stepped on a button. It changed her simple winter wear into a long blue and white dress. Her hair was released from her ponytail.  
"I knew it," a voice said. She turned around and saw Donna. "You're the water spirit."  
"How do you know?" Betty asked.  
"Only the true water spirit can calm the water guardian," Donna said. "And ice bending is the hardest form of water bending."  
"Wow," Betty said. "I finally have the answers I needed."  
"That's good," Donna said. "I'm the fifth spirit. I needed to make sure you came here and found out your destiny."  
"How do I save Riverdale?" Betty asked.  
"You can't," Donna said. "Riverdale has to rebuild itself. To get rid of the sins."  
"Are you sure?" Betty asked.  
"Yes," Donna said. "Now let's go, we have to let everyone know the big news. Also, I know a short cut."  
As the girls left, Donna smirked. Her plan was working.


	5. Chapter 5

As the group started heading back, they encountered Bruni. The moment he saw Veronica he let out a low grow. "What's wrong little guy?" Veronica asked.  
The salamander then shot a fireball near Veronica's head. It kept shooting at Veronica. "Agh fire," Olaf yelled. "Hot, hot, hot!"  
"Bruni what's your problem?" Veronica asked. Bruni shot again at Veronica. She dodged it, but she ended up tripping. Her broach was caught on a twig and came off. Bruni then started to calm down.  
She looked confused. "You're scared of my broach?" Veronica asked. Bruni shook his head.  
"Maybe it's what it represents," Archie said. "Who gave you the broach?"  
"Donna right before we left," Veronica answered. "Are you scared of Donna?"  
Bruni nods quickly. "We have to warn Betty," Jughead said.  
\---  
Donna and Betty arrived back at the tribe. "Did you find your answers?" A boy, who Donna introduced earlier as Bret, asked.  
"We did," Donna said. "I was right about her. Betty is the water spirit, and I'm the fifth spirit."  
"I learned what I must do to save Riverdale," Betty said. "I have to let it be destroyed so they can start all over."  
"Are you sure?" Bret asked. He pulled Donna off to the side. "This wasn't our plan."  
"I know," Donna said. "But this plan is better."  
"I have to turn you into the chief," Bret said. "We wanted to make peace with Riverdale for trading reasons. If you destroy Riverdale, their recourses will be destroyed. Also, at least a thousand people will die."  
"Aw Bret," Donna said. "If you turn me in, your dear mother will pay the cost."  
"Don't you dare touch her," Bret snapped.  
"Then keep your mouth shut," Donna said. Just then Jughead, Olaf, Archie, and Veronica arrived back to the tribe. Betty was the first to greet them.  
"Betty there you are," Archie said. Bruni was hiding in his jacket pocket. "We think Donna's up to no good."  
"We can trust Donna," Betty said. "She's the fifth spirit. She helped me understand what my destiny was. I'm the water spirit."  
"Good for you," Veronica said. "But I think Donna's hiding something from you."  
Betty then saw Bruni's head sticking out of Archie's pocket. "There he is," Betty said, reaching out for him. "Me and Donna have been looking for him everywhere."  
Archie tucked Bruni closer to him. "Archie, we need him to save Riverdale," Betty said.  
"How is a fire lizard going to help you save Riverdale?" Archie asked.  
"Because in order to save Riverdale it must be destroyed," Betty said. "So it may be cleansed of its sins and the people can start anew."  
"Destroy Riverdale," Archie yelled. "That's where you grew up, where my dad is buried, Pops will be destroyed! Does that mean nothing to you!"  
Whilst Archie was distracted, Donna grabbed Bruni and threw him in a cage. "Gotcha," Donna said.  
"Betty you're better than this," Veronica said.  
"There they go again," Donna said. "Trying to control you. They will hold you back from doing what needs to be done. They are human versions of the gloves your parents gave you. I hope you make the right choice."  
"Betty, Donna is manipulating you," Jughead said. She then gave them a dark glare.  
"No, you guys are," Betty said. She then blasted them far away, but too hard that the would die. She immediately felt remorse. Donna put her hand on Betty's shoulder.  
"You did the right thing," Donna said. "Now let's get the other spirits and head to Athallan. It's time."


	6. Chapter 6

Betty, Donna, and the other spirits arrived at Athahallen. "So we all just have to stand in this circle," Donna said. Bruni tried to run, but Betty quickly stopped him. He looked at Betty hurt.  
"It's going to be ok," Betty promised. "This is the next right thing."  
Everyone stepped onto their crystal. It was working until Donna stepped on her crystal. That's when the room went dark. "There has to have been a mistake," Donna said. "Maybe we stood in the wrong area."  
"Maybe," Betty said. The Bruni shook his head and nodded to Donna. Betty got the idea. "Or maybe your not the fifth spirit at all."  
"What are you talking about?" Donna said. "I know deep down in my soul that I'm the fifth spirit."  
"But did you go any trails like I did?" Betty asked. She knew she caught Donna's lie.  
"So you figured it out," Donna said. "I'm not the fifth spirit. But I'm going to be the hero Riverdale needs once their precious water spirit is gone."  
She then pushed Betty into a dark hole. Betty fell for a few seconds. She managed to make her fall easier.  
She got up. She saw an ice memory of Donna and Bret. "Is it a good idea to lie to the spirits?" Bret asked.  
"Yes," Donna said. "The person who controls the four spirits controls everything."  
Betty tried to move, but her feet were frozen to the ground. "How do we even know that girl is the water spirit?" Bret asked.  
"She managed to calm down the fire spirit," Donna said. "And breaking her away from her friends will be easy. She's powerful. She probably already feels like those powerless dweebs are holding her back."  
"You don't have powers," Bret reminded her.  
"I have powers of the mind," Donna said. "Once we have all the spirits on our side, there's no stopping us."  
Betty was almost completely frozen. She blasted the ice memory and sent it to her friends. She then completely froze over.  
\---  
The group then started heading back to Riverdale. They figured they should warn the citizens. Just then the ice memory of Bret and Donna appeared.  
"So Donna was planning something," Olaf said,  
"We already knew that," Veronica said. "I think Betty sent this."  
That's when Olaf started turning into snowflakes. "Olaf, your flurrying away," Archie said.  
"My mom uses to sing me a lullaby about a place called Athahallan," Veronica said. "It said don't go too far or you'll be drowned. I think Betty went too far."  
"I think you're going to have to finish this without me," Olaf said. Archie then pulled Olaf into a hug. "Warn hugs," Olaf murmured. "I like this."  
Archie had tears streaming down his face. Olaf eventually was gone and he turned into a pile of snow. Now they had to think of the next right thing.


	7. Chapter 7

Archie was curled up in the fetal position. Veronica tried to comfort him, but he was inconsolable. Betty was gone and so was Olaf. "What are we going to do now?" Archie asked.  
"I don't know yet," Veronica said. "We'll figure it out."  
Just then, Bret arrived at the cave. "Hello, my name is Bret," he said. "I saw you guys back at the tribe and I think I know how to fix this."  
"How?" Archie sobbed.  
"Donna wasn't completely wrong," Bret said.  
"Great start," Jughead said, sarcastically.  
"Hear me out," Bret said. "A town must be destroyed, but not Riverdale. That earthquake was just to get your attention. Greendale was the town that has to be destroyed. That's the town of sin that has to be destroyed. By a redheaded fifth spirit."  
"So there is a fifth spirit," Archie said, climbing out of his position.  
"The prophecy said the fifth spirit was going to be a redheaded boy from the Andrews family," Bret explained.  
"I'm from the Andrews family," Archie said. Bret nods.  
"Your the real fifth spirit," Bret said. The others were shocked.  
"I know what must be done," Archie said, ruining off. He started ruining to where the earth giants were sleeping. "Wake up rock heads! Chase me!"  
The rock giants then woke up and started chasing Archie. He leads them to the Greendale dam. "Everyone gets off the dam," Archie yelled. "The earth giants are coming!"  
Everyone ran off of the dam. The earth giants started throwing rocks at the dam. Archie ran off as it broke. A large wave of water started heading towards Greendale. Jughead and Veronica arrived at the scene just in time to watch the disaster.  
\---  
Betty quickly unfroze. She felt the dam breaking and ran out of the cave. She summoned the water guardian. It appeared and Betty jumped onto it. She started heading to Greendale.  
They arrived at Greendale a few minutes later. She saw a large wave. She thrust her hands out and created an ice wall to try and stop the wave. She started feeling weak. Once the water was calmer, she passed out.  
The other had seen the entire thing. "Betty," Archie yelled. He got into the water and started swimming towards her. The water was surprisingly calm. He grabbed Betty and swam quickly to shore. He laid her on the sand.  
"Is she dead?" Veronica asked. Just then, Betty quickly woke up. She then sat up. Archie quickly hugged her.  
"I thought I lost you again," Betty said.  
"You can't get rid of me that easily," Betty said. "So I heard your the real fifth spirit."  
"I am," Archie said.  
"Two spirits were given to Riverdale," Betty said. "One to protect Riverdale, and the other to fulfill their purpose here."  
"Are you saying that you're staying?" Archie asked.  
"Your the heart of Riverdale," Betty said. "I never felt at place in Riverdale. But before we separate, do you want to build a snowman?"  
Archie looked confused as Betty waved her hands around. The snow that once was Olaf started to move. Olaf then reappeared. She put the twigs on him, along with the carrot nose. "I live," Olaf shouted.  
Donna then emerged from the woods. "So you won the battle," she said. "But you'll never win the war."  
Betty then stood up. "I don't think so," Betty said. "I, Elizabeth Cooper the water spirit, charge Donna Sweet with treason."  
Some of the Stonewall Tribe soldiers appeared and started dragging Donna off. "This isn't over," she yelled as she disappeared into the trees.  
Betty then looked at Archie. "Take care of Riverdale for me," Betty said. "It's a special place."  
"I will," Archie said. The two hugged and they started. They didn't want to let go, but they knew they had to. They'd still see each other, but they'd be separated again. Soon they let each other go and Archie left. Betty then headed back to the tribe. She felt ready to face whatever was next, but she also felt alone.


	8. Epilogue

A year later...

Archie had started an element bending class. Though he couldn't bend an element, he studied up on it enough to teach a class. He was doing it as one of the final credits he needed. "Did you guys get your forms signed for the trip to the enchanted forest next week?" Archie asked.  
"Yep," Cheryl said. "Is it true we're getting a tour from the water spirit herself?"  
"Yes," Archie said. He decided to not tell anyone that he was the fifth spirit. He didn't want to cause a stir. Most people were still on the fence about this whole magic thing. The bell rang. "Remember the forms are due Monday. Enjoy your weekends."  
Archie ran to the front of the school. Jughead and Veronica were waiting for him. "Game night?" Jughead asked.  
"Yep," Jughead said. "Is Betty going to this one?"  
"She said she's going to try and make it," Archie said.  
\---  
The group was waiting at Sweetwater river, waiting for Betty. There was no sign of Betty. They had been there for about three hours. "Let's go to Pops," Veronica said. "I'm sorry Archie."  
"It's alright," Archie sighed. As they were about to leave, they heard the sound of hoofs. They turned around and saw the water guardian, Betty on it's back. She soon appeared at the shore and jumped off of the back of the horse.  
"Sorry I'm late," Betty said. "Donna tried to escape, again."  
"Why not vanish her to Athahallan?" Jughead asked.  
"She could access the magic of Athallan," Betty explained. "That magic is strong enough to destroy the entire country. It's my job to protect it."  
The group then nods. "So what's the game of the night?" Betty asked.  
"Charades," Archie said.  
"Then let's go," Betty said. The group then leaves the river. They knew they would have more adventures, but hopefully not that night. They knew that they would be ready to face it together.


End file.
